pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
Regular Members/Posters Misc
For Members A-D, click here. For Members E-H, click here. For Members I-L, click here. For Members M-P, click here. For Members Q-T, click here. For Members U-Z, click here. '' Essentially, for members whose names don't start with a letter of the Latin alphabet. ...those hipsters. Other/Miscellaneous + Memento Mori + :''MangaFox profile: + Memento Mori + '' A Filipino member who moved to Edmonton, Canada. Has been a member sometime between July and August of 2009. Her very first username was PokeLuver97, which resulted in her nickname "Luver." Because of her nickname, she later changed her username to Luver.Chan_97, and then, simply for fun, to her current username ✿Stephkinz✿ (based on her real name, Stephanie). Then on November 28, 2010, changed her username once again to + Memento Mori + because she thought it was nice and because she got tired of having to copy-paste the flowers in her previous name. "Memento Mori" is also the name of one of the albums of her favorite band, Flyleaf (It's also a Latin phrase but I'm not explaining it here). Maki addresses her "Albin" because of her MSN display name one time ("Brfxxccxxmnpcccclllmmnprxvclmnckssqlbb11116") Fangirls some guys, but not rabidly (unlike before...). Likes SpecialJewelShipping and Ambershipping, though in general, she no longer cares for shippings that much. But she has been shipped once, with Rawr, since he and she were both amazing actors (acting like a lovey-dovey couple). LabsuShipping (Rawr X Steph) is cracknon (a word she made up). Occasionally gets into fights with Suzaku. She is one of the open KHR fanatics in the FC. Loves to draw; she's fond of drawing the dexholders in more casual outfits and doing random things that are usually inspired by real events that happened in her life. She also draws crossovers and (previously) genderbenders. Also draws some of the members' OC's if she feels like it. She's also special, as in speshul. Nicknames so far: *Luver (Most of the older members) *Steph (Most of the newer members) *Stephie (by Rawr-kun) *Albin (By Maki and Arshes) *Zink (previously; by Rawr-kun) *Nori-chan (by Rawr-kun... again) *Mentos (by Starlight-archer) *Mori (by some) ☆Plati☆ :''MangaFox profile:'' ☆Plati☆'' A super manly man who likes thinking up nicknames for people and generally being dickish. She was the priestess for Aventurine and Joker_vD's wedding, she messed up and they ended up having to postpone the wedding because of it, making her an accidental troll. ☣◦suzɑкu◦☣ :MangaFox profile: ☣◦suzɑкu◦☣ A member who joined MangaFox around November of 2009. Her former name was ScarletWitchShinigami, and changed it around April of 2010 (based on a Japanese mythology). Goes by Scarlet, Su, Suzan, Suzo, Suzu, Kuzy/Kuziess (by Rawrg2), Zeus (by Madhatter-Himself), Goddess (by UberUser) Panda Express (by TokyoStyle2010...maybe it's because Suzu's profile has a Spinda background), Apple (by flagfighter) and Empress WITH CAPITALS. She's rivaled with hp221girl (now her stalking spying tiger neko), since she got all of the games (at least the one Suzu stated) that she wanted and currently argues which one of their Groudons is better. A so-called Empress, her main servants are: a guard named DarkSageMero-w ("Mero"), Brendanx3 ("Maximus") as her chef, unknown guy 960 ("Unloyal Trollface Awesomeface Knight") as her knight, and Rawrg2 ("Mayowrzz") being her butler, ScaredMightyana ("Mightyguardi Yana") as her transforming dog (Mightyena...?) chef, and hp221girl ("rivalHP") as her stalking spying tiger neko. Others are a guard named Some--Dude (he probably forgot he's a higher-ranked guard than DarkSageMero-w...?), Katsu Hikari ("Katz") as another of her guard, flagfighter ("flagger") being a scientist, and a maid being xRuki-chanxx (again, she might've forgotten... xDD). Currently arguing with ✿Stephkinz✿ to be her maid since she's in a canon/crack ship with suzaku's butler (REBORNLABSUSHIPPIIIINNNGGGGGG-- *shot*). Is a big fan of Gumi (VOCALOID), Lily (VOCALOID), Nekomura Iroha (VOCALOID), Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou), Manga!Silver, Manga!Green (boy), Game!Red, Touko x N (Mostly N-- *shot*), ChosenShipping, some Fullmetal Alchemist couples, badass (sometimes tsundere) bishies-that-doesn't-look-too-girly-- wait... manga/anime guys and others that she can't list since it's a big one. Oh, and she likes saying "badass" when there's something...badass on the topic she's discussing on. (Mostly pictures) She dislikes Magikarps Bidoofs a lot. Hates yaoi/yuri, but tries to respect people that likes it. Maybe a little bit of a hypocrite, since she supports one yaoi shipping. But, in a honest way, she disliked PreciousMetalShipping the most. Because of this thread, she's been addicted to Pokemon Creepy-Pastas ever since. Her imagination is creative, but her drawing...not so much. But tries to practice everyday to be better. ALSO LOVES TO GODMOD. ~MystesKyonko~ :MangaFox profile: ~MystesKyonko~ Former name: Zariya-chan. Often mistaken as a girl until he changed his name. He is a gender-bender addict and is Digi's FC brother. He is also a little girl someimes. He fanboys Rin Kagamine, Miki and Kaai Yuki of Vocaloid. He also fanboys Yellow, Platina and Kotone. He often supports ships that he thinks are cute. .Phobia :MangaFox profile: .Phobia Originally Angel-Fire, she joined the PokeSpecial FC during early - mid 2009. Soon, she changed her name to Breaking.Heart.♥ . And then once again changed her username to .Phobia, based on one of Breaking Benjamin's (her favorite band) albums. She is primarily a fan-girl of Lance (Gen I - III) and Gold but she's also a fan-girl of Silver, Red and Morty. Heart is one of the old school Pokémon fans, with her first game being the Pokémon Blue version. Heart is also a huge hater of "Ass Ketchup" (Ash Ketchum in the English anime), and most things anime related; although, she does love the first couple of seasons. She's best known for being a little hyper and random. These days Heart rarely goes on the MangaFox forums due to Pokemon Special being licensed. You'll mostly see her on the FC. She's one of the few Australian members. .Red. MangaFox profile: .Red. To put it eroticly, he either goes by Red, Fred, or Derf; it simply depends on who is talking to him. Has a sexual fetish for cookies. Another diseased harlot, he spends his free time licking random old men and eating babies. 123kmr :Mangafox profile: 123kmr A relatively new regular poster. She mostly posts in fanfics Im in about seven! XD . She's also known as Teal, Chimera, or just kmr. She and Unknown 960 are currently in a crack CANON!!! ship called UnknownColor shipping, or MysteryBlue shipping.She likes Riolu, & always choose to be one in the PMD fics she join. I've added something for you, honey!*shot*& it really is CANON!!!XDDD 623yukihikari326 :MangaFox profile: 623yukihikari326 Girl with many nicknames. She is a Filipino member, and is an avid AmberShipper. She's basically a fan of crackships in general, though... most of them. She changed her username to "Mysca" and is currently inactive in the FC. She does visit time to time though. Airin@ :MangaFox profile:[http://forums.mangafox.com/member.php?u=156172 @irin] His previous username was Airin Espada, but changed it to @irin then Airin@ since he was upset with the new members calling him irin . Everyone either calls him Airin or Rin. 'Murican doesnt really post anymore also massive prick... True story •Yel-kun• :MangaFox profile: •Yel-kun• An American member who lives somewhere in America. His first username was Yellow310, causing many people to call him Yellow, which often confused people when talking about both himself and the pokespec character of the same name. Overtime, however, more and more people started calling him Yel, so after a year with the old username, he changed it to what it is now. That being said, he is usually called Yel or Yell, sometimes with the -kun honorific afterwards, occasionally Yellow by some of the older members, and of course Kohai and Sempai from Lollipop_Princess_ and Melowz, his Sempai and Kohai respectively. Yel joined at the end of the first generation/beginning of the second generation at the FC (according to Calc and Maki). He started out by joining the Orre Fanfic, but didn't really actively participate in it til toward the very end. Since then he's joined tons of other RP-Fanfics the FC has scattered around (many of which who died after a few pages; R.I.P. Dead Fanfics...). Over the course of his many RP-Fanfics on Mangafox and RPGs from other sites, he has created an army of Original Characters; the most recurring two Lily and Rotom, if you don't count the OC persona of himself: Yellow. More about them and all, or most, of Yel-kun's other OCs can be found in the Members' OCs page of this wiki, in appropriately titled "Yel-kun's Many OC's" section of that page. He rarely ever fanboys, or ships characters for that matter; the only exception to the shipping rule being Legend-ships, and even more recently, Gym Leader ships, both of which he's become a fan of. Speaking of shipping, he is one of the few people who doesn't ship FC members (Baring ClearShockshipping, which he is a closet fan of, but doesn't actually ship in public (Rotom: It's actually pretty comfy in this closet. :3)), though he does support all canon FC ships, and one of the very few members who hasn't been shipped, or at least not shipped seriously. (Rotom: Though he maybe, possibly, might like someone in the FC, but you didn't hear it from me.) He is currently writing/planning several fics, which can be viewed on his fanfiction account whenever he actually finishes a chapter or two of one here: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2402588/Yel_kun_310; while short summeries of all his stories/ideas that have yet to actually become stories can be found under the "Yel-kun" section of the Fanfiction page of this wiki. chicksloveme, nicebananas & TresBienMoi Adding them here because they're practically regular members of the FC, pfft. (They don't deserve their own bios, though!) Roleplayers of Prussia, Spain and France respectively from Axis_Powers_Hetalia. Created a very silly thread in around April 2010 in an attempt to cause anarchy, were very silly on it and upset quite a few members. Gave up in the end and now visit the FC from time to time to chat to the other members. Chicksloveme is the narcissistic bastard, Nicebananas is the paedophile in denial, and TresBienMoi is the rapist creeper who goes for anyone or anything. Their identities are still unknown. B) There was also a Sealand too, but something... happened. Category:People